Mormo
Mormo is a supporting antagonist in the 2007 film Stardust. She is the middle sister of Empusa and Lamia, member of the Lillim Coven, and also a very powerful and evil witch. She was portrayed by Joanna Scanlan. History Witch Coven At the age of 18, Mormo's elder sister, Lamia, became very ill and was presumed to die. Unbarring to watch her suffer, Mormo's younger sister, Empusa, attempted to use magic to cure her, but failed. After days of searching for a solution, Mormo had come across a mystical woman who had fallen from the sky. After bringing the woman home, Empusa (knowing what the woman was) killed the woman and cut out her heart. After feeding the shining heart to her sister, Lamia had later awoken more beautiful and healthy as ever. From that moment forth, the witches planned to forever rule the Kingdom of Stormhold by gaining their immortality from the hearts of fallen Stars. However, after years of living inside of a world of dystopia, came an army of men lead by a forceful warrior whom had succeeded at overpowering the evil witches. When Tristan Thorne unleashed the animals, the animals killed her and escaped. Stardust Mormo lives with her sisters, the Lillim, in a palace deep in Stormhold. Mormo and her sister Empusa were fast asleep when their sister Lamia, the Witch Queen, tells them a star has fallen. Mormo reminded Lamia that she used the last Babylon Candle and therefore they would have to seek out the star on foot. Mormo then killed a ferret and looked at its entrails and saw the location of the star. The three witches then had to pick an organ to see who would go after the star. Lamia picked the heart and therefore she would seek out the star and with the power of all three they let Lamia have what was left of the last star hidden in a dusty box. Lamia commented that there was not much of the star left, but Mormo ensured her that there will be plenty of it soon. With Lamia young again, Mormo and Empusa helped dress her and gave Lamia a knife and magic runes for her to use to find the star. Lamia left the palace while Mormo and Empusa stayed behind. Later, Lamia contacted her sisters with her magic ring and Mormo communicated to her sister through a grand standing mirror. Mormo told Lamia that using magic will cause her to age faster if she is not careful and to only call them in dire need. Lamia told her she could not locate the star and Mormo and Empusa killed an alligator and looked at its organs and saw the star was coming to her but Mormo saw that misery had drained the star and that she was barely shining. Mormo told her with caution to set up a trap and make sure her heart is glowing before it is cut out. After Lamia failed to kill the star, Yvaine, and let her get away she made contact with her sisters. When the Witch Queen ordered for them to find the star fast, Mormo told her to watch her tongue and that it was her and not them that lost the star. Mormo then told her that she would perhaps return now and either of them will go instead, but Lamia assured them that she will bring the star and deal with her at the palace and to have everything ready for their arrival. Mormo found the star on a sky vessel by using her mirror and told Lamia that it was headed to a mountain town and that she was not the only one seeking the star and told her of a Prince named Septimus looking for Yvaine as well. Mormo told her that he was catching up fast and said to find the star quickly. Mormo then made contact with the Witch Queen and told her they found the star's destination that she was headed to the village of Wall and told her to take a shortcut through the marshes, she would arrive on time to intercept her. Mormo again communicated with Lamia through the mirror and told her she was very close to Yvaine being one mile out of Wall and told her to hurry before she crosses the wall. Lamia then returned to the palace with Yvaine and another woman who was a Princess. Mormo asked who she was and Lamia stated a slave for them named Una. The three witches then cackled as they had the star and how old Lamia looked now. Mormo and Lamia marched with the star and then tied Yvaine to the alter that was above a grand staircase. Mormo smiled deviously at Yvaine while she was tied up when two intruders; a village boy named Tristan and the Prince, Mormo mentioned earlier, stormed the palace. Septimus fought her sister, Empusa and killed her by impaling her with a sword. Mormo wanted to attack the Prince, Septimus, but Lamia stopped her and killed him with a voodoo doll. When Tristan stormed the castle room, Lamia told Mormo to get him. Mormo then proceeded to run to the top of the staircase and used her physical strength to leap from the balcony to the room below growling. Before she could do anything, however, Tristan cut the cages unleashing her caged animals, which were treated as livestock for her murderous divinations and predictions. Mormo stood shocked as they surrounded her and immediately began mauling, dismembering and killing her before escaping the castle. Powers and Abilities Though Mormo is not seen performing any magical attacks, like her sisters, she is shown to be able to use magic when all three open a magically sealed box (her magic seems to be blue in color). She is shown to possess superhuman strength, as she effortlessly leaps from the top of a staircase to the level below. She is also shown to be skilled in the art of divination, in which she could see the future by observing animal innards, along with her sister Empusa. Gallery Mormo Empusa awake.png|Mormo and Empusa waking up to hear a Star has fallen. Lamia Mormo Empusa.png|Mormo with Empusa and Lamia finding the location of the Star. Mormo watches.png|Mormo watching Lamia gain her youth and beauty. Lamia Mormo Empusa preparing.png|Mormo and Empusa helps Lamia dress. Mormo Runes.png|Mormo placing runes in Lamia's hand for her search. Mormo Empusa.png|Mormo and Empusa speaking to Lamia through a mirror. Mormo examines.png|Mormo looking at organs telling Lamia that the Star is barely shining. Mormo Empusa contact.png|Mormo listening to Lamia stating she'll bring Yvaine home. Mormo Empusa Scrying.png|Mormo finding Yvaine's location by using her mirror. Mormo mirror.png|Mormo telling Lamia she is very close to Yvaine. Mormo Yvaine.png|Mormo with Yvaine walking up the staircase. Mormo smiles.png|Mormo grins evilly as she ties Yvaine up. Mormo shocked.png|Mormo in shock after seeing Empusa killed. Mormo snarl.png|Mormo snarling as Lamia tells her to get Tristan. Mormo leaping.png|Mormo leaps from the balcony using her great strength. Mormo confronts.png|Mormo glaring evilly at Tristan. Mormo growl.png|Mormo walking towards Tristan growling. Mormo aware.png|Mormo seeing ferrets released from their cage running to her. Mormo mauled.png|Mormo mauled to death by caged animals. Mormo corpse.png|Mormo's maimed corpse on the castle floor. de:Mormo Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Book Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Deceased Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Murderer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Sadists Category:Siblings Category:Immortals Category:Extravagant Category:Obsessed Category:Mythology Villains Category:Psychics Category:Brutes Category:Elementals